The friend zone
by Little Brain
Summary: Main cast : Do kyungsoo, kim so hyun Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Genre : romance, comedy Type : oneshoot Kisah tentang anak-anak yang terkumpul dalam suatu Genk. (This Story For PULPIER 2ND GA)


The friend zone

Main cast : Do kyungsoo, kim so hyun

Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : romance, comedy

Type : oneshoot

Author : Citra

Perkenalkan kami genk tomat yang terdiri dari Do kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kim Junmyeon. Genk tomat merupakan genk yang paling popular. Mereka adalah anak-anak orang paling kaya se-jabodetabek. Namun, terselip kisah menyedihkan dibalik kepopuleran genk tomat. Walaupun mereka populer,sebenarnya mereka jones alias jomblo ngenes. Padahal dengan wajah tampan, pintar serta isi dompet yang tidak pernah habis, seharusnya mereka mudah mendapatkan pacar. Entahlah mungkin mereka terkena kutukan.

Semua anggota genk tomat memiliki akun di situs pencarian jodoh. Barangkali kerena mereka sudah frustasi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan kekasih.

Suasana di basecamp genk tomat (rumah Junmyeon)

"Hei, apa usaha kalian sudah berhasil ?" Tanya Chan membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "Aigooooo….Hampir saja aku mendapatkannya kemarin namun gagal again". Sahut Baek dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"YA!YA! apa yang salah denganku ?" protes Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol berhenti memukulnya. Namun Chanyeol masih saja tertawa bahagia.

"Apa aku kurang tampan? Bukankah aku lebih tampan dari Justin Bieber?" sahut Sehun dengan tangan didagunya.

"YA! Kau benar, kau memang maknae pintar"sahut Baek dengan mengacungkan ibu jari dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu kah yang kau sebut tampan? Aku tak melihat segi tampanmu, aku hanya melihat wajah seekor larva kuning yang menjijikan"dengan ekspresi wajah seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh,Dyo membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Hyung? Apa kau tak sadar bahwa wajah kalian terlalu cantik sebagai seorang pria, apalagi kau Dyo hyung bibirmu sungguh menggemaskan hehehe" Sehun mengolok-olok Baek dan Dyo Hyung.

"YA! Ige mwoya! Kau meragukanku? Apa kau menginginkan bibir ini, hah?

"Ayo ! Buktikan! Buktikan!" kini Junmyeon yang buka suara dengan semangat.

"Dasar mesum, Kalian sungguh ingin melihatnya? Baiklah akan ku tunjukan, kau Sehun sini mendekatlah ! ajak Baekhyun dan Dyo menggoda.

"A…ani hyung aku percaya kejantananmu hehe" jawab sehun malu-malu.

Jongin tertidur pulas dengan mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya.

*Junmyeon mengambil bantal dan memukul bokong kai *

"YA ! temsek kebo, IREONNAAAA ! cepatlah bangun aku tak ingin melihat kasurku dipenuhi aset berharga di ujung bibirmu, kau cukup tampan. Namun, kau terlalu jorok lihat itu cairan di bibirmu memenuhi bantalku.. kau sedang membuat samudra temsek kah oh ? ya ?" sewot Junmyeon kesal.

Jongin hanya melakukan gerakan mengelap cairan dibibirnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Junmyeon yang semakin kesal melihat kelakuan Jongin, lalu menarik kaki jongin hingga ia terjatuh dari kasur.

Bbukk…bbukkk..

"Awwww…aissshhh jinjja aigooo bokongku sakit sekali *Jongin mengelus bokong temposnya* YA, KAU INI KENAPA ? kau ingin membunuhku ?" ketus Jongin.

Melihat kejadian tersebut seluruh anggota genk tomat tertawa lepas tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang masih terduduk dilantai sambil mengelus bokongnya.

"HAHAHAHA…. Apa itu sakit ? sini biar ku bantu". Tawar Chan dengan mengulurkan tangannya, tapi…. Jeng…jeng Chan melepaskan tangannya dan Jongin pun terjatuh kembali.

Chan dan genk tomat tertawa dengan memegang perut sambil terpingkal-pingkal karena tak tahan melihat wajah Jongin yang amat menyedihkan.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau pertemukan aku dengan teman-teman yang sangat jahat melebihi chuky seperti mereka. Mohon sadarkan mereka ya tuhan, kabulkan doa Jongin ya tuhan". Sahut Jongin sudah mulai kesal.

"AAMIIN !" sambung genk tomat dengan lantang.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan kembali mentertawakan Jongin.

Ujar Baek."Yaa !, perutku sudah tak sanggup lagi, kita hentikan saja lelucon malam ini. Kyungsoo-ah tolong kau buatkan kami makanan, perutku sudah lapar sekali gara-gara tertawa tadi, buat makanan yang paling lezatosssss oke ?!"

"Seperti biasa aku diperlakukan seperti eomma kalian *dengan wajah pasrah* huftt.. baiklah akan ku buatkan kalian makanan paling lezatosss".gerutu Kyungsoo kesal.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk memasak didapur, Jongin yang sibuk berbicara dengan bokongnya, serta keempat temannya sibuk dengan akun pencarian jodohnya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba sehun berteriak hingga terdengar sampai keluar komplek

Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhh… *teriak sehun melengking*

Junmyeon yang semakin geram , memukul kepala Sehun yang berada disebelahnya. Cetus Junmyeon "Ya! kau ingin membuatkan tuli ? sungguh berisik sekali apa kau ingin seperti candil, oh?"

Ucap Sehun. "Lihat ini hyung *sambil menunjukkan _handphone_ yang berisi chat dengan seorang wanita yang ia kenal di akun pencarian jodoh*".

 **Chan, Baek dan Junmyeon melihat dengan tatapan mata yang seakan bola mata ingin keluar. Merasa tak percaya pada maknae itu, mereka menatap Sehun dengan tajam ldiselingi dengan tatapan kelayar** _ **Handphone**_ **Sehun berulang-ulang kali.**

"Bagaimana bisa kau chat dengannya?"(sebut saja mawar/nama samaran). Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ne, bagaimana bisa ? eottokhe ? eottokhe?". Tanya Chanyeol hyung.

"Hahahaha kalian pathi iri denganku? thudah kalian tak uthah kepo, kalian membuatku malu hehehe". Ujar Sehun dengan pipi memerah dan menggaruk punggung kepala

"Aissshhhh sungguh menyebalkan sekali kau ini". Sewot Chanyeol kesal.

 **Dyo datang membawa makanan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh genk tomat.**

" Ya sehun kau sungguh berisik sekali, bisakah kau tak usah berteriak seperti itu ? hampir saja tanganku terpotong karena mendengar suara teriakanmu." Sahut Kyungsoo kesal.

"Thungguh? mianhae hyung aku terlalu bahagia tadi". sahut Sehun dengan senyum khasnya ala larva kuning.

Baik anak-anak mari kita absen terlebih dahulu. Park Chanyeol? Present. Ia membuka percakapan tadi. Byun Baekhyun? Yes, my name. dengan gaya seperti turis yang menurutnya tampan. Suara panci Do Kyungsoo pun terdengar, suara teriakan Oh Sehun dan Kim Junmyeon pun terdengar. Hmm, sepeetinya ada yang kurang?

Kemana Kim Jongin ?

Sementara itu Jongin tertidur dengan sangat lelap di ruang tamu

"Dimana Jongin aku tak melihatnya?". T anyaKyungsoo pada genk tomat.

"Tolong panggilkan Jongin dengan suara teriakanmu tadi hun siapa tau dia mendengarmu" pinta Junmyeon pada Sehun.

"Ani.. kau thaja yang memanggilnya, kenapa haruth aku ?". Tolak sehun dengan tegas

"Kau ini senang sekali membantah"sahut Junmyeon kesal.

Sementara itu Sehun hanya meledek Junmyeon dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Junmyeon semakin kesal dan memukul kepala Sehun

"Ya! Kau ini hobi thekali memukul kepalaku hyung hiks..hikss.." ucap Sehun kesakitan.

"Kau juga gemar sekali meledekku, aku leader disini jadi hormatilah aku". sahut Junmyeon.

 **Kyungsoo sibuk mencari Jongin, ternyata ia tertidur dengan sangat pulas di sofa dengan posisi terkurap dan posisi tangan yang tetap memegangi bokongnya**.

"Ya temsek ireona ! sudah jangan terlalu banyak kau membuat pulau. anak-anak telah menunggumu cepatlah bangun apa kau mau jatah makananmu dihabiskan oleh piranha-piranha itu". Sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ne ! kau tak perlu berteriak aku mendengarnya". Jawab Jongin dengan mata terpejam.

 **Jongin pun terbangun untuk makan bersama.**

"Apa kau masih marah padaku ? aishhh..sungguh baper sekali dirimu, aku hanya bercanda mianhae mianhae Jongin mianhae" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang terlihat masih marah padanya.

 **Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Chan, Jongin dengan sigap mengambil makanan sebelum habis oleh piranha-piranha jones. Genk tomat melahap semua masakan Kyungsoo dengan lahap persis seperti piranha yang kelaparan.**

 **Piranha-piranha jones terbaring dengan posisi saling menindih dan tak karuan, baju yang terangkat sedikit memperlihatkan perut buncit akibat kekenyangan. Akhirnya, mereka semua tertidur**.

 **Genk tomat sengaja berkumpul di kantin untuk melihat wanita-wanita popular di kampus mereka. Genk wanita popular itu bernama "Chibi" yang beranggotakan 5 orang yaitu Sandara, Krystal, Shinhye, Taeyeon, dan Miranda**.

"Hei lihat, mereka sungguh berkilau seperti batu akik abis digosok" ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan takjub.

"Ya! Yang benar saja ?! masa wanita cantik seperti itu kau samakan dengan batu akik milik aki-aki ?!" Sinis Baekhyun.

"Setuju ! mereka itu seperti berlian kilauan kulit mereka menyilaukan seperti sinar matahari yang menyengat, kau memang tak pandai dalam membuat perumpaan hyung" tambah sehun dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya, Kyungsoo-ah,aku ingin bertanya padamu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

"mwo?" jawab kyungsoo dengan mata membulat.

"Diantara diantara n kau tanyakan padaku ? jawab d.o dengan mata membulat. aku an seperti sinar matahari yang menyengat masa wanita cantikkita semua hanya kau yang pernah dekat dengan anggota chibi itu, aku ingin tau bagaimana resepnya sehingga kau bisa mengenal mereka".Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hahaha pertanyaanmu sunggu lucu sekali hyung, aku tak memiliki resep apa-apa, mungkin diantara kalian memang aku lah yang paling tampan dan playboy bahkan aku pernah berpacaran dengan mereka semua."jawab kyungsoo dengan tersenyum kearah genk chibi.

"JINJA ?". SambarJongin,Junmyeon,Chanyeol,Baekhyun dan Sehun berbarengan.

 **Namun, Dyo hanya menanggapi mereka dengan tertawa kecil.**

"Wajah kalian membuatku tak sanggup melihatnya".sambung Kyungsoo sambil Junmyeon "Mengapa kau tak pernah cerita pada kami ?".

"hmm….. kurasa jika kalian tau,pasti akan membunuhku secara bersamaan. Jadi, aku pendam rahasia ini" ungkap Kyungsoo dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tega sekali bagaimana bisa kau tak memberitau kami, apa kau tega melihat teman tampanmu ini menjomblo seumur hidup ?".gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"a…aa…ani…bukan seperti itu maksudku, aku akan membantu kalian untuk mendapatkan pacar tapi aku tak janji hehehe". Goda Kyungsoo.

"jebal hyung !".Mohon Sehun.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya. Namun, salah satu diantara mereka telah memiliki kekasih. Jadi, aku akan mengenalkan salah satu dari kalian dnegan teman kecilku dia kuliah disini". tawar kyungsoo yang seakan-akan menjadi mak comblang genk tomat.

Jongin mengacungkan tangan, "kyungsoo-ah! aku saja yang dengan teman kecilmu".

"Ani ! aku thaja hyung, aku kan paling tampan pasti dia menyukaiku"ucap Sehun dengan pipi memerah.

"Lebih baik kalian suit terlebih dahulu siapa yang menang maka akan ku kenalkan dengannya"

Ternyata Sehun lah yang menang

"Hyung aku menang, kau harus mengenalkannya"

"Arraseo aku tak akan lupa tunggu saja" sahut kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

 **Tak lama kemudian so hyun teman kecil kyugsoo melintas dihadapan genk tomat.**

"Hei!" teriak kyungsoo."Ya" sahut hyun dengan mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri so hyun

Tanya kyungsoo, "kau mau kemana ? mana temannmu?".

Dengan gugup Hyun menjawab, "aku baru saja membeli minum, teman-temanku sedang di taman. Maaf aku harus pergi mereka sudah menungguku"

Sehun yang sedang minum tiba-tiba tersedak ketika melihat So hyun, dengan mata membesar mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Huk..khukk..khukk

"kau kenapa hun?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Ani, hyung aku tak apa-apa"jawab Sehun dengan mata yang membesar.

"Kyungthoo hyung ?" Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"A..aa..ani hyung ani.." sehun menggelengkan kepalnaya

"cepatlah kau ingin bicara apa padaku?"

"Apa wanita tadi itu thahabatmu?" Tanya sehun gemetar.

"Ya. Itu dia yang ingin ku kenalkan denganmu"

Sehun langsung tersedak kembali…hhukk..uhukk..uhhuukk…

"Ya, apa kau ingin ini sindhrome tersedak hun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menggodanya.

"Tidak hyunng, aku hanya terthedak biatha"

Malam hari genk tomat bertemu di kedai kopi tanpa Kyungsoo

"malam, ingin pesan apa?" Tanya waitress

"aku ingin Green tea frappe" jawab Baekhyun

"aku ingin kopi hitam 1 gulanya sedikit saja"Jawab Jongin

"hahaha, Ya Jongin-ssi, kau hobi sekali kopi hitam pantas saja tubuhmu gelap"ejek Chanyeol dengan tertawa lepas

"Thehun mau Bubble milk tea"

"aku ingin kopi yang terbuat dari emas ada?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan wajah sok tampannya dan tangan bersandar di kursi.

"maaf, ini kedai kopi bukan kedai emas ?!"

"lagi kau ada-ada saja hyung, sudah tau kedai kopi kau masih saja mencari emas" sahut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ingin air mineral saja" Jawab Junmyeon.

"Hahahaha selera mu patut dicontoh hyung" tawa Chanyeol

"Aku pesan Macchiato" sahut Chanyeol yang masih sedikit tertawa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajak kami kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan awal mereka.

"thehun ingin memberitahu kalian thehuatu" Bisik Sehun.

"MWO?" sahut Jongin, Junmyeon, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Disela-sela percakapan, pesanan mereka datang

"kau tahu thahabat kecil kyungthoo hyung?" Tanya Sehun berbisik

"Ne, dia yang ingin dikenalkan ke kau kan?" Tanya Jongin

"Ne hyung, dan kalian tahu ternyata wanita bernama mawar itu adalah thahabat kyungtho hyung"

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun bawel

"kau ingat kemarin di kantin? thaat aku terthedak? thaat itu aku melihatnya, dia wanita yang thama dengan yang ku kenal di pencarian jodoh"

"mungkin hanya kebetulan saja wajahnya mirip" ucap Junmyeon

"Ani hyung, mereka adalah wanita yang thama, mawar memberitahuku kalau dia memiliki thahabat laki-laki yang ia cintai. Nama mereka pun sama Kim So Hyun. Mawar itu hanyalah nama thamaranku dengannya. Apa mungkin sahabat laki-laki itu kyungtho hyung?

"Bagaimana kalau kau dekati mawar itu dan kau selidiki dia benar atau tidak sahabat kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengusulkan ide

"Setelah itu kau ajak kyungsoo untuk mengenalkan Kim So Hyun pada kita, bagaimana?" tambah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah ini rahasia kita, jangan sampai ketahuan kyungsoo" sahut Junmyeon.

Percakapan selesai, mereka bergegas untuk pulang

Tiba di rumah sehun langsung berkirim pesan dengan Mawar

"hei " sapa sehun mengirimkan pesan pertamanya

"ya ada apa ? apa kau bosan ?

"Tidak, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, boleh ?

"Silahkan kau ingin menyakan apa?

"waktu itu kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau memiliki sahabat laki-laki yang kau sukai, apa kah aku boleh tau siapa orangnya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Ya.. laki-laki itu sudah ku kenal sejak lama ia satu kampus denganku, kenapa kau begitu penasan dengan sahabatku itu?"

"Ah..Tidak aku hanya ingin tau saja, apa kau kemarin bersamanya saat di kantin ?"

"Ya.. bagaimana kau tau, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Ne.. aku melihat kau bersama temanku, namun aku ragu apa itu benar-benar kau. Apa aku boleh tau siapa nama sahabatmu itu?"

"Mungkin saja kau melihat orang mirip denganku, ini sangat rahasia kumohon kau tak memberi siapapun, hmm…ia bernama Do…Kyung…Soo"

"JINJJA ?! do kyungsoo? Kemarin yang ku lihat benar, kau berbicara dengan temanku"

"Sunnguh ? aaaa…tidak dunia ini sungguh sempit

"Aku punya satu permintaan bisahkah kau datang besok malam kerumah kyungsoo? aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mengajakmu, dia punya janji untuk mengenalkanmu denganku jadi kuharap kau datang berdandanlah yang cantik, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan cinta sahabat kecilmu"

"Tidak perlu kau lakukan itu, itu akan percuma dia tak pernah menyukaiku jadi biarlah aku saja yang mencintainya"

"Ya! Kau ini susah sekali, ikuti saja perintahku ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja, apa perlu kita membuat scenario antara kau dan aku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya saat nanti kita bertemu, kita buat seumpama aku suka denganmu kita buat kyungsoo kesal, mungkin dengan cara itu kau bisa tau perasaannya"

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu itu hanya akan mrepotkanmu"

"Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan ?"

"Baiklah"

Percakapan Sehun dan Sohyun selesai

Keesokan harinya, saat selesai jam kuliah

"hyung kau tak lupa kan janjimu?" Tanya Sehun semangat dengan menepuk bahu hyungnya.

"Iya anak kecil, bersabarlah aku akan menghubunginya dulu.

"kalau bisa nanti malam ya" bujuk sehun dengan menaik turukan kedua alisnya bergantian.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulling bersama menumpang mobil Chanyeol

Di dalam mobil Chanyeol, genk tomat melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai mak comblang dengan alunan music *sing for you-exo*. Selama perjalanan hanya terdengar alunan lagu dari playlist exo.

 **Tiba di rumah Chanyeol sebagai** _ **basecamp**_ **kedua genk tomat. Mereka langsung menuju kamar** **Chanyeol.**

"Sungguh enaknya kasur ini seperti paha ayam goreng Kyungsoo, membuatku ingin membuat samudra kembali"goda Jongin. "Ya !, apa yang kau katakan kau ingin membuat samudra di kamar musisi tampan milikku? Meskipun kau temanku,tidak untuk ini kau sudah terlalu banyak membuat samudra di kasurku, buatlah samudra sesukamu dikamarmu sendiri".gerutu Chanyeol kesal melihat kelakuan Jongin".

"Wetssss sellow dong bos, pliss ya izinin satu samudra saja dikasur barumu ini hyung hehehe" goda Jongin memelas.

"ANI !" sahut Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau ini pelit sekali, baiklah aku akan membuat samudra dikasurmu lain hari" goda Jongin dengan tertawa meledek.

"Hyung, ajak aku bertemunya nanti malam?" pinta Sehun memohon.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, aku kan menelfonnya dulu.

 _Handphone_ so hyun bergetar drett..drett..drett..

 _K :Annyeong,bisakah malam ini kerumahku ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu._

 _H :Annyeong soo, haruskah malam ini ? baiklah aku akan kerumahmu jam 7 malam_

 _K :Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku datanglah dengan cantik_

 _H : Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam_.

Telfon ditutup

"Dia akan datang mala mini jadi kalian bersiaplah terutama kau sehun, benahi dirimu agar tampan melebihi Jusrin Bieber" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku pasti akan ter-tampan malam ini hehe" jawab Sehun dengan tawa khasnya.

Terlihat sangat lelah. Akhirnya,mereka semua tertidur di satu kasur yang sama dengan posisi saling berpelukan seperti memeluk guling.

Malam harinya di rumah Kyungsoo

"Hyung, dia datang kan malam ini? "Tanya Sehun penuh semangat.

"Bersabarlah, duduk saja dulu kau disini" omel Baekhyun dengan menariknya duduk.

"Aku sungguh sudah tak sabar hyung, apa mala mini aku tampan?" ucap sehun dengan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ya, aku sudah tampan seperti larva hahaha"ucap Chanyeol tertawa

"Chanyeol hyung kenapa kau terus mentertawaiku? Aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu" sahut Sehun sedih

"Khusus mala mini saja kau tampan, selebihnya aku yang lebih tampan"goda Chanyeol

"Tentu saja aku yang lebih tampan, lihat kulitk begitu eksotis wajahkupun sama sangan amat eksotis" pamer Jongin dengan menunjukan kulit hitamnya.

Melihat kelakuan jongin yang seperti itu justru menjadi bahan tertawaan Chanyeol yang senang membullynya.

Hahahahah….hahahhahaha….hahahhahahaha….

"Ya! Aku ingin menjemput hyun, kalian tunggu disini!" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Bawa dia selamat sampai dirumahmu hyung jangan sampai dia terluka" pesan Sehun.

Hyun yang tampak cantik dengan dress berwarna biru muda dengan rambut hitam berombak terurai dihiasi dengan jepitan pita kecil, sedang menunggu di dalam rumah. Terdengar suara mobil dari arah depan rumahnya.

"Apa itu kyungsoo? eottokhe? Kenapa aku gemetar seperti ini, hyun kau harus tenang ingat dia sahabatmu.

Terdapat pesan masuk di layar _handphone_ nya

K : Hyun keluarlah aku sudah didepan rumahmu

H : Baiklah tunggu sebentar

Hyun pun keluar, mata kyungsoo langsung membulat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ayo cepat naik, kau sudah ditunggu *sambil menarik tangan hyun dan medorongnya masuk kedalam mobil*

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?" ucap hyun membuka percapakan diantara mereka.

"Bersabarlah kau akan tau saat kau tiba dirumahku"jawab Kyungsoo

Tiba dirumah Kyungsoo

"Ayo kita masuk mereka pasti telah menunggumu lama "ujar Kyungsoo. Hyun hanya mengangguk lembut.

Genk tomat pun terkejut melihat hyun yang begitu cantik.

Sehun yang menyapa tampak gagap. "H..ha..hai.. thenang bertemu deha..hai.. senang bertemu dneganmu soo hyun, kau cantik sekali sungguh jahat d.o tak mengenali mu padaku sebelumnya pergi sekaraganmu thoo hyun, kau cantik thekali malam ini" . Soo hyun pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala maknae itu, "YA ! kau ini tidak bisa melihat wanita cantik, tak usah menggodanya kau bukan tipenya" ketus Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong So hyun, aku Chanyeol teman paling tampan kyungsoo"sapa Chanyeol dengan mengulurkan tangannya. "Annyeong So Hyun, kenalkan aku Kim Junmyeon, teman paling tajir kyungsoo"sapa Junmyeon dengan mengusir tangan Chanyeol yang ingin bersalamn. "Kenalkan aku Kim Jongin teman paling eksotis kyungsoo" sapa Jongin dengan mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun panggil saja yuni, aku paling cantik diantara yang lain" sapa Baekhyun dengan gaya agyeo andalannya.

Selanjutnya sehun yang memperkenalkan diri "Annyeong, my name is Oh Sehun, nice too meet yoo, Thank you" sapa sehun diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

So hyun membalas "Annyeong, Nice to meet you too"

"Kalian sungguh memalukan, kenapa kau tunjukan itu padanya" gerutu Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menjiikan.

"hahaha teman-temanmu sungguh lucu sekali, oh ya apa kalian ingin bertanding basket denganku?" Tanya So hyun pada genk tomat.

"Ya! Tak ada pembicaraan lain apa, kau sudah berdandan cantik seperti ini malah mengajak tanding basket..sshhh.. kau sungguh lelaki hyun"ucap kyungsoo kesal.

"Wanita cantik seperti mu dapat bermain basket?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Dia pandai sekali dalam hal permainan laki-laki" ucap kyungsoo

"sungguh menyenangkan dapat bermain basket dengan seorang wanita"ucap sehun tebar pesona

"Dia bukan wanita tapi ia lelaki yang terperangkap di tubuh wanita" ketus Kyungsoo

Sehun dan So Hyun saling mengedipkan mata menandakan suatu isyarat.

"Aku ingin pulang saja, kau sungguh membuatku malu dihadapan teman-temanmu" sahut so hyun kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda tunggulah sebentar, baru saja kita mulai pembicaraan, masa kau sudah mau pulling" ucap Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Ya,kita baru saja bertemu, teganya kau ingin meninggalkan kami" tahan Junmyeon.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berkata..

"Hyun kau begitu cantik, aku menyukaimu"

Seluruh genk tomat pun terkejut tak terkecuali kyungsoo yang sangat terkejut dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ya! Kau gila, mudah sekali kau ucapkan itu, kau baru saja bertemu dengannya?"sahut kyungsoo kesal.

"Wae? Cinta datang tiba-tiba hyung theperti lagu Maudy Ayunda, jadi jangan thalahkanku" balas Sehun merasa benar.

"Apa tak terlalu cepat kau ucapkan itu?"Tanya Jongin.

"Thepertinya tidak, aku thungguh menyukainya"ucap sehun malu-malu.

"Kau sungguh gila" sahut kyungsoo yang semakin kesal

"Memangnya aku thalah, kan kau yang ingin mengenalkanku dengannya, thtatus ku dan dia pun thama, jadi apa aku thalah hyung?"

"Hyun, sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang saja"ucap kyungsoo dengan menarik tangan so hyun.

"hyung?! Hyung?!" panggil sehun.

Tiba di rumah Hyun

Kumohon kau jangan dengar ucapan Sehun tadi. Masuklah ini sudah malam

Tiba-tiba

Chu..

Ciuman mendarat di pipi hyun.

Pipi Hyun langsung memerah, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat seperti lesatan motor valentino rossi.

Sepertinya rencana Sehun berhasil

Flashback

Kyungsoo seorang playboy akut dengan wajah sok polos dan pendiam. Namun anehnya aku menyukainya.

Saat SMA kelas 1 dia berpacaran dengan sahabatku yang bernama Soo Eun, anehnya aku tak mengetahuinya, aku mengetahuinya setelah So Eun memberitahu saat kami berjalan bersama.

Mereka sungguh sangat dekat, aku seperti obat nyamuk bagi mereka.

"Ya! apa maksud kalian mengajakku kemari, apa aku hanya sekedar obat nyamuk bagi kalian biar tak ada satupun nyamuk yang mengganggu ? sebaiknya aku pulang saja"gerutu Hyun.

"Kau ini sungguh seperti anak kecil sekali, kau tak bisa melihatku bersenang-senang menyebalkan sekali kau ini, sudah sana kau pulang saja"usir kyungsoo padanya.

Hyun pun pulang, berharap sahabat-sahabatnya mencegahnya pulang, namun mereka tak menghiraukan.

Hyun menangis dan memukul kepalanya "Bodoh kau sungguh bodoh Hyun mana mungkin dia melarangmu untuk tidak pulang, kau bukan siapa-siapa kau hanya sahabatnya..hanya sekedar sahabat ! tak lebih ! tuhan kenapa kau memberikanku cinta pada orang seperti dia".

Tak hanya sekali Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu sudah terlalu sering sejak mereka bersahabat, Kyungsoo memiliki banyak mantan semua mantan-mantannya dikenalkan kepada Hyun dan sama kejadiannya seperti dia berpacaran dengan sahabat Hyun, Hyun selalu dijadikan obat nyamuk olehnya.

Hyun pun terus memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan wajah yang tertutup bantal

Ia menulis sebuah surat

Surat 1

Keesokan harinya

Handphone Hyun berdering .. ternyata Kyungsoo menelfonnya

Ya! kau dimana? kau tidak sekolah?

Akibat menangis semalaman tubuh Hyun menjadi lemas dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat

Ya !, kau menganggu saja, aku tak ingin bersekolah hari ini

Wae ? wae ? apa kau sakit ?

Ani ! naneun gwenchana, aku hanya bosan bersekolah.

Tak seperti biasanya kau malas sekolah, baiklah aku akan ke rumah mu setelah pulang sekolah

Ya kau ini tak mengerti bahasa manusia ? aku bilang gwencana jadi perlu kerumahku

kau seperti induk singa, galak sekali . baiklah aku tak akan kerumahmu.

Pembicaraan mereka pun selesai.

Terdengar suara ketuk pintu ttok… tttookkk..

Dengan suara yang payau Hyun menjawab ya masuklah

Ternyata eomma Hyun yang datang

kau tak sekolah ? apa kau sakit ?

gwenchana eomma

Tubuhmu panas sekali, bersiaplah kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang

Tiba di rumah sakit

"Bagaimana keadaan putriku apa dia baik-baik saja?"

*setelah dilakukan berbagai medical check up*

"Sebelumnya aku berharap tidak panik mendengarnya, putrimu mengalami gagal jantung serta ada kerusakan pada hatinya".

"Dengan sangat gemetar eomma Hyun merasa tak menyangka dengan apa yang di dengarnya"

"Andwaee ! kau pasti bohong putriku hanya demam, kau pasti salah diagnosa, dia terlihat seperti orang sehat"

"Ya putrimu sangat tegar, putrimu anak yang sangat baik, mohon jangan kau beri tau ini padanya. Tunggu hingga ia siap mendengarnya"

"Kau harus minum obat terlebih dahulu setelah itu kau istirahat"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jadi untuk apa minum obat"

"Kau tak usah membantah eomma, minumlah tak ada salahnya minum obat agar tubuhmu semakin sehat"

Hyun langsung meminum obatnya

Keesokan harinya

"Eomma aku berangkat sekolah dulu"

"Hei kau masih sakit tak usah sekolah dulu dasar anak nakal ?!"

"Aku tak apa-apa eomma, aku akan baik-baik saja"

Hyun berpamitan

Tiba di sekolah

Hyun bertemu dengan Kyungsoo didepan gerbang sekolah

"Annyeong !", sapa Hyun.

"Hei ku kira kau tak masuk lagi hari ini, kemarin kau kenapa ?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku anak yang rajin tidak seperti mu, kau kepo sekal" ucap Hyun meledek.

Hyun berlari masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ya!Kau ini wanita atau lelaki cepat sekali larimu seperti shinkansen".

"Jadi kau meragukan aku adalah seorang wanita?"Tanya Hyun

"Tentu saja kau begitu pandai adu panco, kau begitu pandai bermain basket, bahkan kau dapat memanjat pohon. Itu kan mainan lelaki".sahut dyo.

"kau pasti iri padaku karena aku lebih pandai darimu dalam hal itu :P"

"kau ini menyebalkan sekali,aku lelaki pasti aku lebih pandai dari mu, tapi kuakui kau memang seperti lelaki hahaha".

Hyun pun kesal ia menekuk bibirnya.

Dasar lelaki kata-kata itu yang terus kyungsoo ucapkan padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding basket?" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu anak kecil"sahut Hyun mennatang

Di sela-sela istirahat

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar menandakan ada panggilan langsung mengambil _handphone_ dari dalam tasnya, aku tak sempat melihat siapa yang langsung membalikan badannya, kudengar dia berdeham sebentar lalu menjawabnya

"Hallo sayang" seperti biasa menggunakan nada yang membuatku jijik ketika ia menggombali para mangasanya. Hyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama telfon pun ditutup.

"Pasti itu mangsamu yang ke seribu ?" Tanyaku "kau soktau itu eomma yang menelfon"jawab Kyungsoo berusaha menyakinkanku "O aja deh"sewot Hyun kesal. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi pertandingan ini, kau masih sanggup kan ?"Tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku lelah sebaiknya kita pulling saja" ajak Hyun yang sudah namppah sangat lelah.

"Tak seperti biasanya kau mudah lelah seperti ini, apa kau sakit?" tana Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tidak ! aku hanya capek saja dan ingin beristirahat, dadaku sudah sanggat sesak.

Dua hari kemudian

Drett..dreettt..ada pesan masuk di _handphone_ Hyun

K: "Hyun bisakah kau temaniku untuk mencari kado, kumohon kau bisa"

H : "Untuk siapa ? aku ada jadwal les hari ini"

K : "Untuk tiffany ( pacar Dyo) sudah kau tidak perlu les hari ini"

H : "Beli saja sendiri, aku sibuk !"

K : 'Ayolah kau kan wanita pasti mengerti apa yang diinginkannya"

H : "Aku wanita ? bukankah aku lelaki bagimu.. jadi cari saja wanita lain !"

K : "Kau sungguh kejam, kali ini ku anggap kau wanita jadi temani aku ya ? ya ?"

H : "Y"

K : "OK"

Mereka tiba di toko kado

Mengerutu dalam hati, kau sangat menyebalkan sekali sudah lama kita bersahabat tapi kau tak pernah memberiku kado saat ulang tahunku, kau sungguh merepotkan

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kadonya?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau mengagetkanku, bersabarlah aku ingin mencari yang kira-kira pacarmu suka"jawab Hyun. "Baiklah akan kuserhkan padamu".

Kyungsoo menemukan sepasang sepatu _high heels_ berwara silver.

"Hei lihat ini apa ini bagus ? tolong kau mencobanya.

"Look at my shoes".

"Wah bagus sekali pasti sangat cocok jika dipakai Tiffany"ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau dapat menemukan barang yang bagus kenapa kau masih mengajakku?"sahut Hyun kesal.

"Aku mengajakmu untuk mencoba barang-barang iniapakah cocok atau tidak" Sahut Kyungsoo

"Belikan aku itu juga ya aku mau itu"rengek Hyun.

"Beli saja sendiri kau kan punya uang" sahut kyungsoo menyebalkan

"Aisshhhh… menyebalkan kau sungguh pelit, kau sahabat yang kejam"gerutu Hyun kesal.

"Kau lelaki sedangkan ini atribut wanita kau tak cocok menggunakannya"Cetus Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah ini terakhir kalinya aku mau kau ajak mencari kado" omel Hyun.

"Kau sungguh baper"Omel Dyo.

Mereka telah menemukan kado berupa dress sepanjang lutut berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga dibagian bawahnya dan sepasang sepatu high heels berwarna silver.

Kyungsoo mengantar Hyun pulang kerumah.

"Gomawo Chingu " ucap Kyungsoo.

Hyun langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan apapun. ketika hendak menutup pintu Hyun terjatuh. Tubuhnya lemas wajahnya pucat pasih bibirnya berwana putih.

"Eomma..tolong aku" dengan suara yang payau hyun memanggil eommanya

Eomma hyun terkejut melihat Hyun sudah tergeletak di lantai

"Hyun ? kau kenapa ?".

Sudah berminnggu-minggu Hyun dirumah sakit namun Kyungsoo tidak mengetahuinya sebab keluarga Hyun hanya memberitahu kalau mereka sedang berlibur ke luar negeri. Setelah berminggu-minggu Hyun kembali pulih dan mulai bersekolah.

Sapa kyungsoo "hei kau, so hyun !". Hyun mencari sumber suara tersebut,matanya langsung membulat ketika tau yang memanggilnya adalah Kyungsoo. Hyun pun panik saat kyungsoo mulai menghampirinya dengan berlari. Dan tiba-tiba…

Pelukan erat mendarat di tubuhnya cukup lama, hati Hyun langsung berdetak cepat berharap Kyungsoo tak mendengar detakan jantungnya yang ingin memecahkan dadanya itu.

"Ya!, sepertinya aku mendengar suara detakan? Suaranya sangat keras sekali" goda kyungsoo

Hyun melepaskan pelukannya

"Ya! Kenapa kau lepaskan, apa suara tadi itu.."

"Ah sudahlah aku ingin masuk ke kelas"hyun berlari dengan wajah memerah karena malu

Hyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo

"Ya! So hyun ! Tunggu" teriak kyungsoo

Di dalam kelas

"Kau membawakanku oleh-oleh apa untukku?" Tanya kyungsoo

Dengan gugup soo hyun menjawab "hmm..aishh aku tak membawakanmu oleh-oleh, tak ada gunanya memberimu oleh-oleh.

"kau pelit sekali, apa kau lupa aku sahabatmu, kau sudah meninggalkanku tanpa kabar selama berminggu"Gerutu kyungsoo kesal.

"Ya! Kau egois sekali kau ingin orang lain memberimu hadiah tapi kau tak pernah memberiku hadiah"balas Hyun kesal

"Hanya karena hadiah, kau kesal padaku?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau merusak kesenanganku,sudah sana pergi"ucap Hyun pada Kyungsoo".

"Aku sungguh menyesal telah menghawatirkanmu".ucap kyungsoo marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan hyun yang berada dihadapannya*.

Hubungan mereka menjadi tidak baik dan renggang

Hyun menulis sepucuk surat

Surat 3

Selama 3 bulan kyungsoo dan Hyun tak saling sapa, kondisi soo hyun pun semakin lemah hingga orang tuanya mengajaknya untuk berobat keluar negeri dan membuat surat kepindahan sekolahnya.

Hyun yang berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan kyungsoo, datang ke rumah kyungsoo. Namun, rumahnya kosong, telfon ia pun tak pernah diangkat olehnya.

_Pipi soo hyun pun langsung memerah seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dirasakannya tadi, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat cepat seperti lesatan motor valentino rossi.

Seakan tak percaya Hyun pun diam mematung tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang berpamitan kepadanya

"Ya hyun" sambar kungsoo dengan tepukan pada pundak hyun.

"A..A..iya kenapa? kau ingin pulang, pulanglah.. gomawo telah mengantarku".ucap hyun penuh gemetar. "Aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa kau beristirahat"ucap kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada hyun.

Hyun merasa sangat senang, ia pun langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan di atas kasur hingga ia terjatuh.

Bbuk..bbuk…

"Aw sakit.. apa yang kulakukan? aku melukai diriku sendiri? ah aku sungguh berlebihan"gumam hyun pada dirinya sendiri".

Hyun kembali menuliskan surat untuk sahabatnya itu, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak surat yang ia tuliskan. Namun,belum sempat ia berikan.

Surat 2

Keesokan harinya dikampus, ternyata para angggota genk tomat telah akrab dengan genk chibi, padahal kyungsoo belum mengenalkannya. Entahlah mereka menggunakan jurus apa.

Kyungsoo senang melihat teman-temannya seperti itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya sakit.

Apa itu ?

Ya dia harus merelakan sahabat kecilnya itu untuk berpacaran dengan Sehun.

Perasaan aneh itu muncul setiap ia melihat so hyun bersama sehun, ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Padahal ia telah meiliki pacar dan ia tau sebelumnya ia tak suka pada hyun tapi tidak untuk hari ini dia merasa seperti ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik.

Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta datang terlambat ?

Apa ini perasaan cinta ?

Pertanyaan itu lah yang terus dipikirannya

"Ya! Kau memikirkan apa, kau sungguh gila mana mungkin kau suka dengan sahabat mu sendiri".gerutu kyungsoo dalam hati.

Hari ulang tahun hyun pun tiba yaitu tepatnya 10 Agustus 2015

Sehari sebelumnya ia mencari kado unntuk Hyun. Namun, dia tak pernah memberikannya.

Mungkin sekitar satu kamar hadiah yang ia siapkan untuk hyun mulai dari mereka mengenal hingga sekarang tapi tak pernah ia berikan.

Sebenarnya apakah alasanmu untuk tidak memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini untuknya ?

Kyungsoo seorang yang memiliki sifat sangat amat egois, hanya dialah yang benar itu prinsipnya. Pada suatu hari saat ulang tahun hyun yang ke 6 tahun ia telah menyiapkan kado yang special. Namun, rencananya gagal karena dia melihat ada anak laki-laki yang memberikan hadiah lebih darinya, sejak saat itu ia enggan memberikan kado pada hyun, karena merasa tersaingi.

Aneh ? ya memang aneh ! seperti ini lah diriku terlalu egois, hal yang sangat tidak wajar hanya sekedar melihat sesorang yang memberikan hadiah lebih bagus dariku.

Kyungsoo menulis sebuah surat

 _Saengil chukahamnida chingu,_

 _Hari ini adalah hari bahagiamu, sekali lagi ku ucapkan saengil chukae. Aku telah mempersiapkan hadiah untukmu, ku harap kau suka. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tak pernah memberimu hadiah. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali memberimu hadiah._

 _Hadiahnya sudah memenuhi ruanganku hingga tak ada lagi ruang untukku aku ingin minta maaf padamu, aku telah jadi teman sekaligus sahabat yang tidak baik untukmu._

 _Mungkin saat kau membaca surat-suratku kau akan membenciku.. hari ini tepat pada ulang tahunmu aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku…. Aku… aku…._

 _Ah sudah lah tidak usah kita lanjutkan, saengil chukaehamnida untuk kesekian kalinya ku harap kita tetap bersama selamanya.._

 _Kyungsoo_

Hyun yang bebaring dikasurnya berharap ada pesan masuk dari kyungsoo untuk mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya.

 _Handphone_ nya pun berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk, dengan sigap ia mengambil _handphone_.

Tertulis pesan masuk dari Sehun.

"Aisshhh kenapa orang ini, kemana dia? "gerutu hyun kesal.

Tak lama _handphone_ nya berdering kembali

Tertulis pesan dari kyungsoo

"MWO?! Ia mengirimkan pesan untukku, dengan penuh kegembiraan hyun tertawa sendiri tanpa melihat isi pesan itu.

Lalu dia membuka pesannya, dan ternyata…..

"Cepatlah keluar temani ku bermain basket, aku sudah di depan rumahmu,cepat!"

Setelah membaca pesan

"PABO! KAU SUNGGUH BODOH HYUN ! mana mungkin dia ingat ulang tahunmu.

Pesannya tak iya balas, terdengar suara berdering kringg…kringg…

Pesan masuk dari kyungsoo

"Hei kau dimana ? kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku ? ayolah cepat aku sudah kepanasan disini apa kau mau melihatku seperti Jongin".

Ia pun membalas pesan kyungsoo

"Tak bisakah kau mengajak teman genk tomat mu itu, aku sedang diluar bersama teman-temanku"

"Kau ini enak sekali bicara seperti itu aku sudah menunggu lama, aku tau kau ada di dalam jadi ayo cepatlah keluar".

Dengan penuh rasa kesal hyun menghampiri kyungsoo

"HEI YA ! tak bisakah kau tak menggangguku, ini hari bahagiaku jadi biarkan aku tenang".ucap hyun dengan sangat kesal.

"Ya, kau bicara apa? bukankah setiap hari adalah hari bahagiamu?".

"KAU INI SUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN ! aku tak ingin pergi denganmu sebaiknya kau pergi saja, kau telah merusak hari bahagiaku" emosi hyun semakin memuncak.

"Hei kau bicara apa aku tak mengerti hei..hyun .. hei.. ayo kita bermain hyun..".*teriak kyungsoo

Ia langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kyungsoo

Air matanya pun sudah tak dapat tertampung isak tangisnya begitu kencang

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang sepertinya? kau sungguh bodoh, kenapa kau harus jatuh hati dirimu sangat menyedihkan menyukai seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan, bahkan kau sanggup menahannya hingga bertahun-tahun. Kau sungguh bodoh bodoh bodoh !"

Dengan perasaan kecewa kyungsoo pulang dan sebenarnya ia telah menyiapkan kejutan. Namun, rencana gatot alias gagal total. Ia gagal mengajak hyun untuk melihatnya.

kyungsoo menuliskan surat

 _Apa aku begitu menyebalkan bagimu? Kata menyebalkan selalu kau ucapkan boleh memukulku, kau boleh memarahiku, bahkan kau boleh membunuhku. Namun, izinkan aku untuk memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini untukmu. Aku tak bisa melihat kau seperti ini aku ingin membahagiakanmu, mungkin caraku yang salah. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk membahagiakanmu._

 _Meskipun aku terkenal playboy itu bukan sifat asli ku, maaf kalau selama ini aku telah menjadikanmu obat nyamuk, memanggilmu dengan sebutan lelaki, dan selalu hanya ingin kau tak mendapatkan lelaki seperti ku, aku ingin kau bahagia jadi ku mohon jangan kau cari lelaki yang membuatmu menangis.. ini karena sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, aku ingin melindungimu dengan cara ke soktauanku. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku punya rasa ini, namun akhir-akhir ini perasaan itu semakin dalam._

 _Maaf untuk segala tindakanku, aku sungguh menyesal telah melakukannya padamu, aku harus pergi aku tak bisa lagi melindungimu, kumohon jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan senang melihatmu jika suatu saat aku kembali._

 _Mianhae_

Mereka menjadi tak saling sapa dan bertemu, kondisi hyun menjadi semakin parah hingga orangtuanya memutuskan untuk membawanya berobat ke itu keluarga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah ke korea.

Sebelumnya ia sempat menitipkan hadiah dan surat pada orang tua hyun sebelum ia pergi ke korea, tolong berikan ini semua padanya. Namun, jika ia menanyakanku jika tidak kumohon jangan kau berikan padanya.

Ia pun berpamitan

3 tahun kemudian, keluarga kyungsoo kembali ke Indonesia.

Ia rindu pada hyun dengan segera ia langsung menuju rumah hyun. Ia langsung menuju kamar hyun. Ia terlihat sangat pucat

"Hei bagaimanan kabarmu? kau sangat pucat, apa kau sakit?" Tanya kyungsoo cemas

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya

"Apa kau lupa ? aku kyungsoo sahabatmu" ucap kyungsoo meyakinkan hyun.

"Oh kau, sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau kemana saja aku kita bermain ?" pinta hyun pada kyungsoo

"Tentu !Baiklah kalau begitu besok ku jemput"

Perjumpaan mereka pun selesai disitu

Keeseokan harinya

"Apa kau sudah siap?"Tanya kyungsoo

"Ya, ajak aku kemana pun yang kau mau, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku bersamamu".

"Ya! kau ini bicara apa waktumu tidak akan habis kalau kau berjalan bersamaku"

Ia meminta izin pada orang tua hyun untuk mengajaknya keluar. Orang tua hyun mengizinkannya

"Apa kau ingat lapangan basket ini ?" Tanya kyungsoo semangat

"Tentu saja aku ingat, tempat dimana kita sering bertanding, tempat dimana kau bilang eomma pun telfon namun nyatanya itu pacarmu"

"Aishhh kau ini masih saja mengingat itu, sudah lupakan.. setelah ini ku mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan sehun dan genk tomat"pintanya

"Baiklah aku akan mengajakmu ke basecamp genk tomat"

Ia pun bertemu dengan Sehun dan genk tomat

"Annyeong, sudah lama tak bertemu kalian, terutama kau sehun maafkan aku, sepertinya perkataanmu waktu itu benar. Dan untuk genk tomat tetaplah kalian kompak menjadi piranha jones hehehe.. maafkan aku selama ini telah merepotkan kalian" ucap hyun

Jawab genk tomat "kau tak perlu meminta maaf, kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf, tetap semangat tetap jadi hyun sahabat kecilnya kyumgsoo"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, benarkan apa kataku untung kita bekerja sama" tambah sehun mengedipkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya ada rahasia apa antara kau dan sehun?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"Hyung, kau tak perlu ini, ini urusan kami berdua"

"Mannaseo Bangawoyo chingu " ucap hyun pada anggota genk tomat

Kyungsoo mengajak hyun ke suatu tempat. Disana hanya ada mereka berdua ditemani dengan tiupan angin lembut yang menyapu air.

Kyung ada yang ingin ku ucapkan padamu

"Mwo ? ucapkan saja aku akan mendengarnya"

"Gomawo"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya, aku telah menerima hadiahnya sungguh banyak sekali,aku tak dapat menyimpannya, terima kasih untuk surat-surat yang kau tuliskan maaf aku tak mengetahuinya, aku rasa kau sungguh menyebalkan mangkanya aku begitu membencimu, dan satu hal lagi terima kasih telah menjagaku hingga detik ini walaupun kau sering membuatku menangis. Ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya"

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, mianhae atas perlakuanku padamu selama ini, tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Tetapi ternyata caraku salah aku malah melukai perasaanmu, mianhae hyun".

"Ya aku punya sesuatu untukmu tapi kau harus janji kau harus membukanya saat aku tak ada dihadapanmu".

Ia mengeluarkan tumpukan surat-surat yang ia tulis untuk kyungsoo.

"Ambillah ini untukmu, tapi ingat kau harus membukanya saat aku tak ada di hadapanmu"

"Aku ingin mengetahuinya sekarang tak bisakah aku membukanya sekarang?"

"Ani ! jika kau membukanya sekarang, aku marah padamu"

"Baiklah aku akan membukanya nanti"

Dengan wajah yang semakin pucat, ia tak mampu lagi bicara. kyungsoo membisikan di telinganya hyun saranghae.

Ia pun tersenyum, air mata pun menetes membasahi pipi gembulnya.

"Ya, kenapa kau menangis apa aku mengecewakanmu?"

"Tidak.. sungguh tidak.. aku justru sangat bahagia mendengarnya,bisakah kau ulangi"

Kyungsoo berteriak "saranghae, nomu saranghae". Ia pun memeluk tubuh hyun dan mencium keningnya dilanjutkan dengan mencium bibirnya hingga beberapa saat mereka pun menangis bahagia dan melanjutkan ciuman itu.

"Sungguh maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti ini, kau boleh membenciku. tapi ku mohon kau jangan pergi meninggalkanku".

Tubuh hyun menjadi semakin lemas tak berdaya

"Izinkan aku memelukmu sekali lagi?" pinta hyun

"Tentu kau mau memelukku sampai kapanpun aku akan merelakannya, ayo peluklah diriku selama dan sedalam yang kau mau" kyungsoo menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Gomawo, aku sungguh sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu"hyun memeluk amat dalam seakan tak rela untuk melepaskannya"

"Aku punya satu permintaan sebelum hari terakhirku"ucap hyun"

"Ya apa? kata kan saja aku akan menurutinya"

"Kumohon kau tetap jadi seperti ini, jangan kau sakiti hati wanita lainnya cukup aku saja, jika aku tiada lagi kumohon berbuat baiklah dan jagalah hati pacarmu"

"Ya! kau bicara apa? aku pasti akan menjaga kekasihku, kekasihku kan kau,hanya kau tak ada yang lain"

"Saranghae kyungsoo-ah"…..

Ya ! ireona !"teriak soo"

Ia meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dalam pelukan kebahagiannya

Tiba hari pemakaman

Ia terus menangis seakan tak percaya melihat sahabat yang ia cintai itu pergi untuk selamanya.

Orang tua hyun memberi tau bahwa sebenarnya hyun sudah lama menderita penyakit hingga akhirnya dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Dan akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa hyun sering tidak masuk sekolah karena dia harus pergike rumah sakit, ia sungguh menyesal karena tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik.

"Sungguh tega sekali kau, kau sungguh jahat sahabatmu sakit saja kau tidak tau, semua ini salah kau".

Ia membaca surat yang di berikan hyun sebelum ia meninggal.

Surat 1

 _Dear sahabar kecilku,_

 _Sudah berapa lama kah kita berteman ? mungkin sudah sejak lama… ku harap kita tetap menjadi sahabat hingga hanya maut yang memisahkan kita.. kau sungguh menyebalkan sekali, bisa2nya kau membuat perasaanku seperti ini sungguh tega, kenapa kau memberi ku perasaan ini di lain saat kau membuatkan muak denganmu, kau sungguh jago sekali membolak balikan perasaanku._

 _Andai kau tau soo aku menyukaimu… noumu saranghajiman, sarang hanamalanhae ( aku menyukaimu, tapi taka da alas an untuk mengucapkannya). Bisakah kita lebih dari sekedar sahabat ? aku menginginkannya soo. Semoga tuhan mentakdirkan kita_

 _Wetsss jangan baper dulu ya soo kau jangan terlalu senang aku hanya bercanda :p :p :p mana mungkin kita kan sahabat_ _.Bye soo sahabat kecilku yang menggemaskan.. chuu_

Surat 2

 _Kau tau ? ah pasti kau tak tau hehe.. apa kau ingin mengetahuinya ? huft aku apa2an sih tentu saja kau masa bodo kan.. baiklah aku tak akan memberitaumu, tapi aku tak sanggup menahannya, jadi mohon biarkan aku memberitaumu ya_

 _Kau tau ciuman tadi ? Ya ciuman di pipi itu ? aku psti kegeeran kan kau pasti melakukannya tanpa sengaja, bisakah aku mendapatkannya setiap saat ? aku rela ketidak sengajaanmu itu hehe mianhae kalo aku egois. Namun, ku rasa itu pengganti hadiah ulang tahunku setelah sekian lama kita berteman tapi kau tak pernah memberikan apa2..tidak untuk hari ini kau memberi ku kado ulang tahun yang akan selalu ku ingat. Gomawo chingu_

Surat 3

 _Hai apa kabar dirimu ? sungguh aku merindukanmu, dulu kita sangat akrab tapi akhir-akhir ini kita seperti orang yang tak saling kenal. Apa kau marah padaku, mianhae aku tak ingin kau mengetahui keadaanku sebenarnya._

 _Bisakah kita seperti dulu ? aku rindu, maafkan aku karena aku menyukaimu, aku tau aku tak boleh seperti ini. Tanpa kau sadari aku telah memendam ini sejakdari dulu. Namun, sampai sekarang perasaanku tidak berubah, aku tak bisa menahan pesonamu, mianhae Sungguh aku tak berani mengungkapkannya.._

 _Apa kau memiliki rasa yang sama ? ah baiklah kau tak usah menjawabnya aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya, gomawo telah menjadi sahabatku._

Hyun, mianhae aku baru menyadari pentingnya dirimu sekarang, cinta ini sungguh terlambat

The end

rti piranha yang kelaparan. mianhae mianhae mianhae kai mianhae sigap mengambil makanan sebelum habis oleh piranha-piranha jones.

makananmu bisa di


End file.
